Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. The compressor and turbine sections include rotor assemblies with rotor disks assembled together. Due to limitations in manufacturing, the centers of the rotor disks may not align concentrically and the surfaces of the rotor disks that contact other disks may not be parallel. Systems and methods may be used to align and balance the rotor assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,419 to J. Forrester discloses one such method where a plurality of rotors are individually measured for determining relative eccentricity between forward and aft annular mounting ends thereof. The measured rotor eccentricities are stacked analytically to minimize eccentricity from a centerline axis. The rotors are then assembled axially end to end to correspond with the stacked measured eccentricities thereof.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.